


When three dragoons are in love

by Windupsanson



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Trans Character, no betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windupsanson/pseuds/Windupsanson
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Character(s), Foulques & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Foulques/Estinien Wyrmblood, Foulques/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 1





	When three dragoons are in love

It was a cold night as always in Ishgard.

Estinien and Foulques were sharing their free time together waiting for the Warrior of Light.  
“Hope their meeting doesn’t last long, the scions don’t seem to be aware of how much they ask of them.” Said Estinien.

“True, it’s all selfish isn’t?” Foulques couldn’t help mentioning, Estinien wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself or to him.

“They take their power for granted, like they couldn’t be defeated. If only they knew how they suffer.” Foulques said.

“Not our place to tell them, let’s just support them as we can.” Estinien told Foulques.

They never imagined they would find themselves in love but they did. Their conversation turned more intimate soon sharing about their past. 

Before they knew they were in bed, Estinien couldn’t believe he was about to fuck this lancer, they knew themselves well enough thanks to their common lover but he never imagined that both of them would develop an interest in each other. The duskwight was handsome, he never understood someone as much as he understood Foulques and he had the feeling it was mutual. He couldn’t wait to get his pants off, he couldn’t wait to fuck him raw.  
Estinien pulled his clothes off and stripped Foulques quickly, he started licking the elezen dark skin. Beautiful, that’s all he could think. He loved him without a doubt, they share similar wounds. They both made sure they were alright doing this and agreed.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a noise, a knock on the door and both froze when suddenly My’ya’s voice could be heard. “Why is the door to our room locked? What are you both doing?” There was humor in their voice. The Warrior of Light imagined what they were doing for some time. They had hoped those two would become at least friendly but it seems they were far more than that for their happiness.

A naked and embarrassed Foulques opened the door with a strong blush in his ears.

My’ya couldn’t help laughing and asking: “Couldn’t even invite me?”

Both elezens ran towards them and hugged them. “ We missed you.” said candidly Foulques and Estinien together.

“We thought you were busy.” Said Estinien.

“I plan on being, depending on you two, interested?”

This time it was Foulques turn to answer. “I can’t wait to keep you both very busy my love.” 

They quickly returned to bed and finished undressing their lover. Estinien asked:”Are you both wanting sex? We could just talk too.”  
“This is what I want my love, same for dearest Foulques.” Said My’ya.  
“Same for me Estinien, we were already doing this before, we just improved things.”

They all cared if their partner were into it even when they were rough sometimes.

Estinien was stroking both of them, sucking at Foulques' nipples and fingering the Warrior of Light gently, soon he started to move his hands from Foulques dick to his ass and inserted one finger into his asshole. Foulques moaned loudly with the sudden movement. My’ya took the chance and placed their own fingers into Foulques as well, the xaela liked watching him like this, they laid him down on his back with his legs spread open and his knees bent, both Estinien and My’ya were having fun with Foulques pleasure and liked watching his expressions. My’ya started to touch Estinien as well, the curve of his arse, his tights and chest and finally she decided it was only fair he got the same treatment Foulques was getting and shoved one finger into him, he yelled: “Yes! Feels so good.”

Estinien was bent over Foulques fingering him giving My’ya an excellent sight and opportunity to finger both of them at once. The xaela enjoyed that position of power over both elezens. They took a strap-on from the nightstand and lubed properly while doing the same to their fingers, they then delivered the lube to Estinien. 

Estinien put the liquid on his penis and on his fingers while fingering and stretching Foulques, My’ya did the same for Estinien.

Soon Estinien was pushing his dick into Foulques asshole, before he could finish he started to feel himself being penetrated too, the feelings were overwhelming. Foulques was moaning loudly and begging for more, he was so submissive in bed and both of his lovers adored that. So unlike his usual personality. “Please Estinien, My’ya, do it more. Harder.” Was all Foulques could say.  
Estinien was more dominant and draconic: “I will fuck you so hard my love, both of you, until you can barely stand of pleasure.” His usual eye color went red and the ancient marks of dragon possession were there. He was a wonderful sight like this but never lost control. Always was rough like they asked but no more and stopped the moment they told him to.

They started to move in sync with My’ya forcing Estinien to go faster and faster, every time deeper, just like all three wanted and liked it. Estinien gave a kiss on Foulques and so did My’ya, they were rough on him by his request but always took care of him properly and made sure all of them were okay.

Soon Estinien couldn’t take it anymore and cummed inside Foulques, he then stopped and just stood aside watching. It was My’ya turn with Foulques, My’ya changed the protection of the strap-on and lubed more and started pushing themself into Foulques asshole, faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Foulques couldn’t take anymore, they stopped and turned him backwards with his ass up and continued, Estinien started to position himself to suck Foulques’s dick. It was wonderful for all of them, Foulques was lost in pleasure between people he finally trusted. He was happy. Soon he couldn’t resist anymore and cummed in Estinien’s face. Finally it was My’ya’s turn, they both started to kiss their breasts and suck them, Estinien fingered them from the back and Foulques from the front, they exchanged many kisses. They laid My’ya down in their back and started to have oral sex, Estinien had his face between their legs while Foulques stroked their entire body. So many kisses everywhere. My’ya was at their limit, they started to orgasm soon, repeatedly too. 

Still it wasn’t enough for any of them, they all wanted more, they wanted to give the Warrior of Light a good reward for their hard work, knowing they needed it. They started to position themselves, Foulques in front of them and Estinien in their back, both giving them passionate kisses and rubbing them scaly tail and horns, Foulques was licking their nipples and sucking them. Estinien was kissing their neck softly, My’ya jokingly called him Ser Estinien before he yanked their tail a little harder but softly making them laugh while Foulques kept laughing at the idea of Ser Estinien the Dragoon Knight being all formal like Ser Aymeric. “Like that would ever happen.” Said Estinien.

“We are joking our love, just joking, relax.” Told My’ya.

Estinien asked:” Can I put it inside, I will go gently.”  
“I've been waiting for you to ask.” My’ya told him.

They were on their knees, all three of them. Estinien lifted My’ya’s legs and placed his dick inside them from behind, letting Foulques watch everything and ready to do what he wanted.

Foulques decided to wait until they got used to Estinien and started to give them oral sex, licking their pussy hungrily and sucking them, putting his tongue inside them and moving it fast. My’ya could barely handle it.  
He finally stopped and positioned himself in front of them and asked: “Dearest, can I start?” My’ya said:” Of course my love.” Foulques then pushed his penis into their body, feeling the warmth and kissing them softly and then more strongly with his tongue in their mouth, My’ya could taste themselves in his mouth.

Slowly all three were moving in sync, slowly not to hurt them but roughly like they liked it.

They stopped to change positions when My’ya mentioned being tired.

It was time for Estinien to bottom this time again, he rarely did it but enjoyed it, he had little shame and just bended over with his ass up and told both of them to decide who would do what, or if both wanted to share since he could take it. Foulques and My’ya just looked at each other: “Both of us? Are you sure?” Said Foulques.  
“You bet I am.” Told Estinien.  
“Sounds exciting, but tell us to stop if anything feels uncomfortable alright?” Spoke My’ya.  
“I swear I will.”  
“Seriously?” Repeatedly asked Foulques for reassurance.

“I promise.” 

Foulques lied down under Estinien and My’ya bend over him with their strap on in place again.

Before Foulques could start Estinien put his hand on Foulques’ and inserted his member on himself, practically sitting on him with a hard moan, Foulques just gasped of pleasure, Estinien moved a few times and asked Foulques:” Are you alright?” “Oh yes I am, definitely am.” Was the answer. “Good, your turn My’ya.”  
“My turn? Can you take it? Are you okay?”  
“For the last time, I’m alright, my idea okay, let’s go. That means, if you both want to of course.”  
“Yes!” Said in unison both his lovers. Estinien just started to laugh.” Let’s get to it then.”.

My’ya put more lube in her strap on and on Estinien, just in case, and started to push themselves into Estinien asshole, it was so tight with Foulques inside but it still managed to push themselves in. All of them were moaning loudly, soon Estinien asked:” Please, no need to be gentle, just move now!”  
As asked Foulques and My’ya started to move into Estinien faster, both at the same time, Estinien was the one moaning louder but all three were loud.  
They all said how much they love each other and how beautiful they were. They were always like this when making love.

They were in a fast sync, Estinien dick was rubbing against Foulques belly but it wasn’t enough, still he could feel he could come from anal alone from how nice it was.  
Foulques was also at his limit being squeezed so tightly, My’ya strap on was designed to rub against their clit every time and just the sight was enough. They had their hands on Estinien’s hips and was fucking him harder and harder, Foulques was more timid so it was Estinien who moved for him, soon Foulques couldn’t take it anymore and cummed inside Estinien. He got out and rested while the other two still fucked, this time doggy style with Estinien dick swinging that gave the idea to Foulques to lied down upside down to Estinien position and start giving him a good blowjob, he licked him and grabbed his balls, touched his inner side of his legs and all sensitive spots of his body. Finally Estinien couldn’t take anymore and orgasmed too. They both were tired but turned their attention to My’ya, they lied down with their legs spread open and let them give them a good oral sex, Foulques sucked their clit and licked them. Estinien focused on their breasts. Estinien started rimming them. Soon they climaxed too after all of it.

They were all tired after this so they took a bath together and slept and hugged one another throughout the night.


End file.
